


Warzone!!!

by kanasvetlana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Commission Work by Kanasvetlana, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: Ini adalah komisi untuk Kak Lele.Choi Yeonjun selalu bisa memeriahkan suasana. Hari hujan pun jadi cerah kalau dia ada. Boleh jadi dia suka bercanda, tetapi pada saat dia serius, semua akan merasa dia orang berbeda.Kang Taehyun adalah figur yang bijaksana. Pembawaannya yang tenang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa. Sebagai pendengar yang baik, dia memastikan setiap masalah ada solusinya.Jadi, Choi Soobin mau pilih siapa di antara mereka berdua?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Warzone!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prdsdefsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/gifts).



> Halo semuanya! Jadi gini, sebelum kamu baca, aku ingin mengingatkan kalau segala ke-OOC-an di sini bertujuan buat memperkuat aspek humor ya, bukan buat menistai biasmu. 
> 
> Terima kasih Kak Lele udah pesen komis lagi aku nyoti banget sama kamu
> 
> Dan Kak mintchococsb beserta agenda yandere!soobin nya astaga
> 
> Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Choi Soobin baru saja selesai menjawab Huening Kai dan Choi Beomgyu yang memang mengunjungi kamar asramanya buat belajar. Mereka berdua tengah dibingungkan oleh mata kuliah yang seharusnya diambil semester depan, tapi malah mereka ambil sekarang. Syukurlah, kunjungan mereka ke kamar Soobin sore itu membuahkan hasil.

“Kok ternyata gampang, ya,” gumam Kai yang membaca ulang coretan Soobin, lalu menunjukkannya ke Beomgyu di sebelah. “Nih, yang aku bingungin ini ternyata cuma mesti dihapal doang. Baru tau deh buset.”

“Kamu sih, di kelas tidur melulu,” komentar Beomgyu, _nyengir_ kecil.

Kai cuma memutar matanya, tak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Soobin diam dan tersenyum mengamati kedua juniornya. Karena dia merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu jelaskan, dia pun menutup pulpen. 

“Udahlah semester depan kita nggak usah nyodok lagi kayak gini,” ujar Kai sambil meregangkan punggungnya yang mulai pegal duduk bersila. “Heran, ini bukan mata kuliah wajib tapi kok aku takut nggak lulus.”

“Ya harus lulus,” dan Beomgyu mengacak pelan rambut Kai, “pasti bisa kok. Tadi kamu udah ngerti ‘kan setelah dijelasin Soobin?”

Menghela napas, Kai menoleh ke Beomgyu dengan ekspresi pasrah. Disandarkannya kepala ke bahu Beomgyu sembari menguap lebar. Sebagai tambahan, dia peluk juga lengan Beomgyu yang menaikkan sebelah alis untuk menanggapi, sebelum memandang Soobin.

“Nggak,” jawab Soobin pelan sembari menggeleng, “kalian nggak boleh tidur di sini, ini kamarku, bukan _love hotel_.”

Sebelum Kai dan Beomgyu menjawab, ketukan tiga kali di pintu Soobin mengejutkan mereka semua.

 _“Soobin-hyung!!”_ _“Soobin-ah!!”_

Dua suara panggilan berbarengan itu sangatlah mereka bertiga kenali, sampai-sampai mereka saling bertukar pandang. Kai bertanya _ada apa_ dengan gerak bibir tanpa suara, dan Soobin cuma menaikkan bahu sambil bangkit dari posisi duduk bersama mereka. Beomgyu menjadi orang pertama yang menuju pintu untuk membukanya perlahan.

 _“Soobin-hyung!!”_ _“Soobin-ah!!”_

Ketiganya mengenali mereka sebagai Choi Yeonjun yang satu angkatan dengan Soobin, tengah merangkul erat-erat Kang Taehyun yang harusnya ikut Kai-Beomgyu untuk belajar di kamar Soobin hari ini.

“Lho, Taehyun kok baru dateng?” ujar Kai langsung. “Dari tadi kita nungguin lho, ini aku sama Beomgyu- _hyung_ udah ngerti semuanya.”

“Aku di- _bully_ dulu nih sama dia,” sahut Taehyun sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Yeonjun.

“ _Iki dibilly dili nih simi diyi_ ,” balas Yeonjun yang mencibir ke Taehyun, “enak aja nuduh-nuduh. Nih ya, aku ketemu dia di _7-Eleven_ lagi beli minum, terus katanya dia tuh telat mau ketemu kalian di sini. Jadi biar nggak diomelin, dia beliin Soobin- _ah_ makanan sama minuman yang banyak. Dan biar nggak nyasar, aku mau temenin dia ke sini, tapi dia lari melulu, bikin aku kesel.”

Kai dan Beomgyu bertukar pandang.

“Sebentar,” kata Kai sambil menunjuk belanjaan yang dibawa Taehyun, “jadi itu semua buat Soobin- _hyung_ doang? Padahal aku haus, nih... _”_

“Kalian berdua juga aku beliin, kok,” gumam Taehyun membela diri.

“Yaudah gini,” dan Yeonjun menunjukkan kantong belanjanya sendiri, ”makanan yang kamu beli itu buat temen-temen kamu aja. Aku udah beliin minuman sama _cream puff_ kesukaan Soobin _-ah_. Nih, liat.”

“Nggak bisa begitu, dong,” tolak Taehyun sambil menoleh ke Yeonjun. “Aku juga beli _cream puff_ dan soda buat Soobin- _hyung._ ”

Yeonjun tidak memedulikan penolakan Taehyun. Usai melepas sepatu, dia langsung masuk ke kamar Soobin.

“Jangan mau _cream puff_ -nya dia ya, Soobin- _ah_ ,” bujuk Yeonjun manis, “punya aku aja. Kita teman, ‘kan? Tapi kalau Soobin- _ah_ mau kita berdua lebih dari teman, aku dengan senang hati– ”

“Hei Yeonjun- _hyung_ ,” ujar Taehyun yang buru-buru melepas sepatu, “Emangnya kenapa Soobin- _hyung_ nggak boleh makan _cream puff_ -ku?”

“Soalnya _cream puff-_ mu nggak enak, Taehyun- _ah_.”

“Yeonjun- _hyung_ , tadi kita beli _cream puff_ di toko yang sama.”

“Tetap nggak akan enak karena _cream puff_ -mu bukan aku yang beliin.”

Soobin mencoba menengahi, “Aduh, kalian ini. Aku mau kok makan _cream puff_ dari kalian berdua, jadi udahlah nggak usah bertengkar…”

“Jangan begitu dong, Soobin- _ah_!” protes Yeonjun. “Kamu harus bisa menentukan pilihan. Bayangkan kalau ketika pulang, di rumahmu ada bendera kuning –eh, salah! Bayangkan kalau _cream puff_ ini mewakili perasaan kita berdua kepadamu, yang mau kita kasih ke kamu.”

Taehyun mengangguk setuju, “Betul, betul, betul. Soobin- _hyung_ harus memilih satu di antara kita, aku atau Yeonjung- _hyung_. Soalnya…” 

Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Soobin.

“Aku suka Soobin _-hyung_!” “Aku suka Soobin- _ah_!”

Keduanya setengah berseru di hadapan Soobin, menawarkan _cream puff_ masing-masing seakan tengah melamar sambil berlutut. Saking terkejutnya, Soobin kehilangan kata-kata, hanya memerah telak mukanya. Kai dan Beomgyu yang berdiri di sisinya tak kalah kaget, diam agak lama sambil melirik mereka bertiga.

Yeonjun adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

“Kita pertama kali ketemu pas ada lomba film,” kenang Yeonjun, “dan dulu kita berdua banyak adegan yang barengan. Mungkin waktu itu Soobin- _ah_ mikir kalau aku cuma akting nge- _confess_ , tapi jujur, aku beneran suka Soobin- _ah._ Dari pertama kali liat, aku langsung kepikiran, ini dia orang yang ingin kubikin selalu tersenyum dan bahagia.”

Sekarang, Taehyun mengambil kesempatan untuk mempromosikan dirinya kepada Soobin, penuh keyakinan kalau dia jauh lebih baik.

“Soobin- _hyung,_ ” panggil Taehyun pelan, “kita juga kenal pertama di lomba film itu, kayak Yeonjun- _hyung_. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata di lomba lain, Soobin- _hyung_ jadi mentor kelompokku. Inget nggak, kelompok kita jadi kelompok terbaik. Berarti kalau kita jadi pasangan, kita pun pasti akan jadi pasangan terbaik.”

Yeonjun tidak mau kalah.

“Kalau kita pacaran, kita bakal nge- _date_ setiap hari,” katanya.

“Soobin- _hyung!_ Aku akan dengerin semua keluh kesah Soobin- _hyung_ sambil kita makan roti dan _cream puff_ yang banyak–”

Yeonjun memotong, “Aku akan rutin ngasih Soobin- _ah_ _morning kiss, afternoon kiss, good night kiss,_ atau bahkan _more than a kiss_ – “

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Soobin mengusir mereka berdua dari kamarnya.

Selepas kepergian mereka, situasi di dalam kamar Soobin sudah terlalu tidak kondusif untuk lanjut belajar. Pertama, tentu karena sudah banyak pertanyaan yang terjawab sebelum kedatangan Yeonjun dan Taehyun. Kedua, kejadian tadi itu sangat mustahil untuk diabaikan.

“Mantep betul nih ya dikejar-kejar cowok _hot_ ,” goda Beomgyu sambil menaikkan alis, “ada dua lagi cowoknya.”

Soobin melirik Beomgyu sembari memikirkan respon yang tepat, tetapi Kai sudah keburu menambahkan.

“Tadi _confession-_ nya juga lucu banget,” komentar Kai menerawang, “pake nawarin _cream puff_ gitu.”

Soobin hanya bisa mendesah berat, “Udah, jangan ngomongin ini.”

Beomgyu memprotes, “Nggak bisa gitu, Soobin! Sumpah deh pas awal aku kenal kamu sama Yeonjun- _hyung_ , kirain kalian berdua udah lama pacaran. Inget nggak, dulu ‘kan kita semua bikin film pendek bareng buat lomba. Nah, kalian berdua pas akting itu natural banget dan Soobin bisa ngimbangin semua _dad jokes_ -nya Yeonjun- _hyung_.”

Kai mengangguk semangat, “Iya, bener banget sih! Pokoknya bagian Soobin _-hyung_ sama Yeonjun- _hyung_ hampir nggak pernah _retake_.”

Soobin mencoba mengingat-ingat adegan film yang mereka berdua maksud, berhubung film itu sudah lama. Kalau tidak salah, memang ada banyak adegan dia mengobrol dengan Yeonjun. Dia hanya bisa mengingat adegan terakhir di mana dia sendirian di dalam kotak kaca.

“Selain itu,” tambah Beomgyu, “si Yeonjun- _hyung_ sering banget cubit-cubit pipimu, dan kamu nggak marah kalau dia begitu…”

“Itu nggak ada hubungannya,” kilah Soobin sambil tertawa canggung, “dia ‘kan emang _touchy_ , tapi aku udah kebiasa sih...”

“Ya udah, sama Yeonjun- _hyung_ aja!” dan Beomgyu memetik jari setelah mengambil kesimpulan. “Walau garing begitu, Yeonjun- _hyung_ baik. Pasti kalian nggak akan banyak berantem. Kampus kalian sebelahan dan kalian satu asrama, ‘kan? _Yes,_ gampang kalau pulang bareng.”

Alis Soobin naik sebelah. Yeonjun memang pernah mengajaknya pulang bersama ke asrama. Mereka berpisah di tangga, karena kamar mereka beda lantai. Kadang, Yeonjun mampir ke kamarnya, mengajak makan atau sekadar mengerjakan tugas dan bermain _game._ Yeonjun selalu berbagi dengannya, atau cuma iseng mampir. Berangkat ke kampus pun kadang bertemu, dan dia selalu tersenyum kepada Soobin.

Di tengah-tengah Soobin berpikir, Kai akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Omong-omong, sebetulnya Taehyun pun keren.”

“Hmm? Keren gimana?” tanya Beomgyu.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir emang keren sih ya,_ pikir Soobin sendiri. Taehyun punya karisma tersendiri yang menciptakan rasa nyaman buat Soobin setiap dia ada. Pembawaannya tenang dan dewasa, hanya di depan Soobin dia bisa bertingkah manja. Jika Soobin butuh pendengar yang baik di penghujung hari yang buruk, tentu Taehyun adalah orangnya.

“Dia emang nggak terlalu keliatan _jreng_ kayak Yeonjun- _hyung,_ soalnya dia lebih sering mangkal di perpustakaan. Tapi sebetulnya dia kaya lho, pinter cari duit. Nyambung banget dia masuk manajemen bisnis. Sekarang dia cuma _reseller_ album _k-pop_ , tapi dia pernah kepikiran buat main _deepweb_ biar jadi _reseller_ ginjal. Lebih banyak duitnya tuh.”

Baik Soobin dan Beomgyu saling lirik, mencoba menebak apakah Kai bercanda atau serius.

Beomgyu menyeletuk, “Eh, tunggu jadi dia emang jualan? Pantes aja dikit-dikit dia nge- _share_ gitu ke aku kalau ada yang jualan _photocard_ ato _merchandise_ BTS yang _preloved_ gitu. Kirain dia suka BTS juga, tertipu aku. Udah berapa juta nih duit aku pindah ke dompet dia...”

Kai tergelak sebentar, “Hahaha! Iya, Beomgyu- _hyung_ , dia tuh jualan. Kemarin pas kita makan bareng ‘kan dia main HP melulu tuh, nah ternyata itu dia lagi ngeladenin _customer_ … dia cerita pas awal nggak selalu untung sih, dia suka ketemu yang cuma nanya harga, nawar ampe rendah, terus ngilang gitu aja. Kasihan.”

“Oh, dulu pas kita bikin film,” kali ini Soobin yang menambahkan, “kalau nggak salah ada ya yang nge-PC Taehyun- _ah_ buat nanya harga, nawar, terus malah ngajak pacaran.”

Kai mengangguk setuju, “Nah, iya bener! Diem-diem, Taehyun tuh populer juga, tapi nggak keliatan kayak Yeonjun- _hyung_. Kalau Yeonjun- _hyung_ ‘kan sering disorakin cewek-cewek di lapangan basket. Nah, kalau Taehyun itu diem-diem banyak ditembak cewek.”

Beomgyu memberikan cengiran lebar ke Soobin, “Sayang banget sih ya, Taehyun-nya malah sukanya sama cowok. Hehe.”

“Aduh, mulai lagi deh,” keluh Soobin pasrah.

Sebagai hiburan, Kai menepuk sekali bahu Soobin, tersenyum.

“Nggak apa-apa kalau Soobin- _hyung_ belum bisa nentuin sekarang,” katanya menyemangati, “Taehyun nggak ke mana-mana, kok.”

“Eh, kok kamu ngedukung Soobin sama Taehyun?” ujar Beomgyu langsung. “Jangan, mending sama Yeonjun- _hyung_ aja, lebih pasti!”

“Lho, justru kalau sama Taehyun bakal lebih pasti dong,” sahut Kai tak mau kalah, “terutama dari segi ekonomi. Coba dipikir lagi deh.”

Keduanya jadi berdebat soal siapa yang sebaiknya Soobin pilih sambil bercanda. Soobin diam, berharap mereka berdua cepat-cepat pulang.

Kira-kira sekitar pukul tujuh malam, akhirnya mereka pergi. Tak ada lagi celoteh Beomgyu yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tim sukses Yeonjun sampai membikin _tagline_ _#JuliTetapJunnie_. Tak ada juga saran bijak Kai yang ujung-ujungnya malah mempromosikan Taehyun. Kamar itu tenang kembali dan Soobin terbaring di tempat tidurnya, nyaman di bawah selimut, menenangkan diri bermain _Neko Atsume_.

Tiba-tiba Soobin ingat dia belum makan malam.

 _Kalau nggak salah, tadi mereka bawain cream puff,_ batin Soobin sambil mendudukkan diri di kasur. Dengan malas, matanya mencari-cari kantung belanja di lantai. Aneh, dia tidak menemukan satu pun, padahal tadi Yeonjun dan Taehyun membawanya.

Soobin melihat ke meja belajar, tetapi tak ada apa pun juga di sana. Kursinya pun kosong, cuma ada jaket dan sweter tersampir di sandaran. Sekali lagi, pandangan Soobin menyapu lantai kamar, berharap dia menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

"...kok nggak ada, ya?"

Begitu membayangkan kalau di dalam kantung itu ada _cream puff_ dan minuman bersoda, Soobin semakin ingin mencari. Namun, dia tetap pada tempat tidur, cuma mengamati seluruh kamarnya saja. Dia malas sekali bangkit dari kasur, apalagi kalau kantong belanja itu ternyata memang tidak ada di mana-mana.

Puas mencari, akhirnya Soobin kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia menutup _game_ dan mengunci layar ponselnya, lalu menguap. Belum terlalu malam memang, tapi dia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri, dia berasumsi kalau baik Yeonjun maupun Taehyun tidak sengaja membawa pulang kantong-kantong belanja mereka ketika Soobin mengusir.

 _Tidur aja deh,_ batin Soobin yang menguap, _siapa tau besok kenyang._

"PAKEEEEEET!"

Ternyata, Soobin belum bisa tidur untuk makan malam di mimpinya. Baru saja dia memejamkan mata, Yeonjun memanggilnya di luar kamar. Agar mirip kurir sungguhan, dia juga mengetuk-ngetuk.

"Tunggu," gumam Soobin sembari beranjak ke pintu.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Yeonjun langsung menyerahkan dua kantong belanja kepada Soobin. Senyumannya cerah seperti biasa.

"Hehe, maaf banget ya ngagetin! Ini belanjaanku dan Taehyun- _ah_ kebawa sama aku ke kamarku. Orangnya udah pulang, dia lupa ngasih ini semua ke kamu. Tenang, isinya masih lengkap, ~~beda cerita kalau Soobin- _ah_ yang kebawa ke kamarku hehe~~."

Soobin mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu mengambil kedua kantong belanja dari Yeonjun. Keduanya agak berat, terutama milik Taehyun. Ada beberapa botol minuman soda literan di dalamnya.

"Makasih ya," gumam Soobin tersenyum kecil. Dia berniat langsung masuk kembali dan makan, tetapi Yeonjun masih menunggunya.

“Soobin- _ah_ mau aku temenin makan?” tanya Yeonjun.

“Aku mau langsung tidur, kayaknya,” ucap Soobin.

Yeonjun mengangguk setuju, berusaha tak terlihat kecewa.

“Oh gitu,” tambah Yeonjun, “kalau aku temenin tidur mau?”

“Aduuuh, _Hyung,_ ah,” dan Soobin tersipu malu, “jangan repot-repot. Kamarku berantakan banget, kapan-kapan aja nginepnya.”

Yeonjun tersenyum gemas. Diamatinya kedua kantong belanja Soobin sejenak, sebelum kembali mencuri pandang ke Soobin. Tawa pendek keluar mengikuti, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Omong-omong, maaf soal keributan yang tadi, ya," gumam Yeonjun, "aku juga bingung itu tadi ide siapa. Spontan aja, gitu. _Sorry_ nih kalau kami ganggu banget sore-sore."

Soobin tersenyum kaku, "Nggak apa-apa. Tapi tolong lain kali… jangan begitu lagi, ya. Aku takut ini tetangga kamar pada keganggu."

Tawa Yeonjun tak enak hati. Tangannya menyisir rambut ke belakang, walau rambutnya tetap kembali ke posisi awal.

"Aku bakal kasih tau ke Taehyun- _ah_ nanti," sahut Yeonjun.

"Oke, terima kasih ya."

Sekali lagi, Yeonjun mencegah Soobin masuk ke kamar.

"Tunggu dulu, Soobin- _ah._ Aku masih mau nanya."

Soobin menghela napas, "Boleh.”

"Apakah Soobin- _ah_ udah tentuin mau milih siapa di antara kami?"

Bahu Soobin turun menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah menebak pasti pertanyaan itu akan ada. Memaksa otaknya sendiri untuk berpikir, Soobin kesulitan, mungkin karena dia belum makan.

"Belum," jawab Soobin jujur.

"Astaga, beneran nih?"

"Ya, begitulah," kali ini Soobin merasa yakin, "mungkin bakal lebih mudah kalau kalian berdua mau bantu aku memilih."

Begitu Soobin mengatakan itu, siapa sangka, Yeonjun langsung pamit dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri dengan sopan. Tidak lupa dia berjanji untuk mengabari Taehyun soal permintaan Soobin tadi –membantunya memilih seseorang di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa Soobin jelaskan lebih lanjut, Yeonjun memang sudah langsung paham, dan karena itulah dia beranjak setelah mengucapkan selamat makan dan tidur.

* * *

Esoknya, pagi Soobin di kampus itu cukup tenang. Perutnya senang karena sarapan dengan _cream puff_ terakhir sisa kemarin, sehingga dia mengawali hari Senin-nya bersama _mood_ yang cukup baik. Apalagi dia sempat bertemu Yeonjun sebentar.

Sayang sekali, _mood_ baik itu tidak bertahan sampai jam makan siang.

Ini semua karena seluruh dosen paginya menambah tugas dan PR. Padahal, pekan ujian tengah semester sudah dekat. Tugas-tugas yang sebelumnya ada pun masih menunggu diselesaikan. Sebagian dari tugas Soobin yang tertunda adalah tugas kelompok. Entah kenapa, dia selalu sial kalau dosen membentuk tim secara _random_ –dia selalu mendapat mahasiswa yang tidak kooperatif sebagai anggota tim.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mengerjakan semua sendiri saja daripada menunggu kepastian mereka yang, bahkan, nyaris tidak pernah muncul di _chat group_. Namun, Soobin sendiri malas mengerjakannya, apalagi kalau mereka nanti meminta nama mereka tetap ditulis di halaman depan. Toh dia bukan ketua, dan dia tidak pernah meminta untuk mendapat beban hidup berupa tim seperti itu.

Salah satu dari tugas itu mengharuskan Soobin untuk membaca banyak jurnal ilmiah. Merasa tugas itu terbilang mudah daripada tugas kelompok lainnya, jadilah Soobin mencoba mencicilnya sendiri. Lagipula, dia sudah memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk mengerjakan bersama di **_17_** _,_ sebuah _coffee shop_ di area kampus.

Di sanalah Soobin berada sekarang, sendirian.

Pada waktu itu sudah hampir jam makan siang, sehingga _coffee shop_ menjadi ramai. Soobin ingin di sini karena kalau di perpustakaan, dia tak bisa makan siang sambil mengerjakan tugas (semisalnya dia mau). Tempat ini pun paling nyaman dan dekat dengan kampus psikologi ketimbang selasar atau tempat _nongkrong_ lainnya. Dari luar jendela **_17_** , Soobin tak melihat satu pun meja kosong. Minimal ada seseorang yang menjaga, sementara kawan-kawan semejanya mengantre di konter.

Berharap ada satu meja yang kosong di pojok, Soobin akhirnya masuk. Begitu dia membuka pintu, hiruk-pikuk antrean dan pengunjung yang mengobrol di kursi mereka langsung membisingkan telinganya. Akan tetapi, itu tak mengurungkan niat Soobin yang masih mencari-cari meja. Biasanya, keramaian itu memang hanya bertahan sampai pukul satu ketika para mahasiswa berangkat ke kelas-kelas siang.

Betapa Soobin kecewa mendapati meja pojok yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya di sini ternyata sudah ditempati. Meja itu, padahal, cukup terhindar dari keramaian. Seorang mahasiswa berpakaian _smart casual_ tengah meminum _caramel frappuccino_ perlahan, lalu secara tidak sengaja, melihat ke arah Soobin yang masih berdiri mengamatinya.

“Soobin- _hyung_ ,” panggil mahasiswa itu, yang langsung bangkit dari kursi untuk menjemput Soobin.

“Taehyun- _ah_ ,” balas Soobin, melambaikan tangannya agak rendah. Mendadak, dia teringat Yeonjun yang berjanji akan memberi tahu Taehyun soal perkataannya semalam.

“Kalau cuma sendirian,” dan Taehyun mengedikkan kepala ke mejanya, “bareng aku aja yuk, Soobin- _hyung_. Aku juga sendirian.”

Soobin tersenyum, lalu melirik meja Taehyun. Sebelum dia mengambil keputusan, Taehyun sudah memeluk erat lengan Soobin. Dibujuknya Soobin ke meja pojok, bergumam manja kalau dia memaksa.

Yah, namanya rezeki tidak boleh ditolak. Lagipula, Soobin sudah tahu kalau Taehyun pasti selalu memberikan yang terbaik buat dia. Mana mungkin dia bisa semudah itu berkata tidak.

Pertama, tempat terbaik, tentu saja meja di pojok ini, lengkap dengan stop kontaknya. Kedua, _pelayanan_ terbaik, karena mau tak mau, pasti Taehyun-lah yang memesankan minuman dan makan siang Soobin di konter. Ketiga, pengalaman terbaik, terutama saat Taehyun berempati mendengarkan keluh kesahnya terkait tugas kelompok sambil menyantap makan siang bersama.

“Jadi seharusnya,” kata Taehyun saat Soobin mengunyah, “Soobin- _hyung_ ke sini sama teman-teman sekelompok yang tadi?”

“...nggak tau ah, mager,” ucap Soobin setelah menelan. “Terserah mereka aja. Dari tadi belum pada balesin _chat._ Aku nggak jahat ‘kan kalau ngerjain sendiri terus nama mereka nggak aku tulis di _cover_?”

Taehyun menggeleng pelan penuh pengertian.

“Nggak jahat sama sekali. Yang penting, Soobin- _hyung_ udah usaha ngajak mereka kerjain bareng.”

“Iya, dari kemarin setiap satu kelompok sama orang-orang itu selalu aja begitu. Harus aku yang nge- _chat_ di grup. Harus aku yang ngerjain tugasnya duluan. Harus aku juga yang ngingetin _deadline-_ nya udah deket, jadi tolong bantuin.”

Sebelum merespon, Taehyun menunggu Soobin dahulu sembari memperhatikan ekspresinya. Sekarang, dahi Soobin tak mengernyit lagi. Jauh lebih baik daripada tadi sebelum masuk ke _coffee shop_. 

“Daripada nge- _chat_ mereka nggak dijawab,” canda Taehyun sambil _nyengir_ kecil, “mending Soobin- _hyung_ nge- _chat_ aku aja. Pasti kujawab.”

Soobin tertawa canggung berhubung dia tahu Taehyun serius.

“Aduuh kamu ini,” ujarnya sambil menarik napas panjang, “biasanya ‘kan aku juga nge- _chat_ dikit-dikit di grup kita kalau lagi kosong.”

“ _Private chat_ aja nggak apa-apa kok Soobin- _hyung,_ ” bujuk Taehyun.

“Emangnya di _private chat_ aku mesti ngomong apa sama kamu?”

Taehyun menaikkan bahu sejenak, “Apa aja boleh. Mau curhat kayak tadi juga boleh sama aku. Ngomongin masa depan kita boleh.”

Respon Soobin hanya menahan napas. Berdebar di dada, dia melirik Taehyun yang tetap bersikap wajar. Mengikuti Taehyun, dia akhirnya menyilangkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring makan siang yang sudah kosong. Taehyun melirik minuman Soobin yang tersisa sedikit.

“Soobin- _hyung,_ ” dan Taehyun berdiri dari kursinya, “aku pesenin minum lagi, ya. Masih mau nugas di sini, ‘kan?”

“Eh, jangan repot-repot,” ujar Soobin yang kaget memandang Taehyun.

“Nggak apa-apa. Soobin- _hyung_ tunggu sini ya, aku ke konternya dulu.”

Tidak enak hati menolak Taehyun, akhirnya Soobin menunggu sembari minum. Tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari teman sekelompok, Soobin membuka ponsel. Ada pesan masuk dari Huening Kai yang cuma satu kata (“ _Cie”)_ , disertai foto Soobin bersama Taehyun dari belakang.

Ketika Soobin menengok-nengok saking kagetnya, ternyata Kai tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dia bersama Choi Beomgyu, membawa es kopi dan ponsel sambil tersenyum-senyum.

“Kok sama Taehyun sih?” protes Beomgyu dengan nada bercanda. “Padahal tadi pagi berangkat ke kampus bareng Junnie- _hyung_.”

“Ya bagus dong,” balas Kai setelah menyedot es kopi, “kalau sama Taehyun ‘kan dibeliin makan, dibeliin minum, dikasih tempat enak juga. Jadi Soobinie- _hyung_ bisa mikir lebih jernih mau pilih siapa. Eh, tapi ini bukan berarti aku berpihak sama Taehyun, ya, aku netral.”

Bahu Soobin langsung pegal begitu melihat mereka.

“Kalian berdua kenapa ada di sini,” gumamnya.

“Kita ‘kan juga mau ngopi,” jawab Beomgyu.

Kai mengangguk-angguk, “Di sini kopinya enak banget.”

Walau Soobin tak punya bukti apa-apa untuk menuduh, dia mendapat firasat kalau mereka berdua mengikutinya. Apalagi, tadi Beomgyu tahu kalau dia berangkat ke kampus bersama Yeonjun. Dari mana juga mereka tahu kalau Soobin sedang makan siang di _coffee shop_ ini?

Tiba-tiba, Taehyun kembali ke meja mereka membawakan es krim. Dia langsung heran melihat keramaian di meja.

“Oh, jadi kalian anggota kelompoknya Soobin- _hyung_?” tanya Taehyun.

“Hah, kelompok apaan?” ujar Beomgyu bingung.

“Soobin- _hyung_ ke sini buat nugas sama kelompoknya,” kata Taehyun, “dan kukira itu kalian… omong-omong, ini buat Soobin- _hyung._ ”

Taehyun memberikan es krim itu kepada Soobin. Terheran-heran, Soobin memandangi Taehyun dan es krimnya bergantian.

“Tapi aku ‘kan nggak pesen…?”

“Ini dari aku,” dan Taehyun kembali menyodorkan es krimnya. “Biar Soobin- _hyung_ semangat ngerjain tugasnya.”

Beomgyu dan Kai langsung bertukar pandang. Keduanya mundur perlahan, melambai-lambaikan tangan ke Soobin yang masih bingung. Taeyun cuma memandang mereka sejenak dan tersenyum. Dia masih menunggu Soobin mengambil es krim pemberiannya.

Merasa tak enak hati, akhirnya Soobin pun menerima juga. Es krim itu sangat cocok menjadi hidangan penutup setelah makan siang tadi. Untuk mengapresiasi Taehyun, Soobin mengambil sesendok kecil es dari mangkuk, lalu memakannya.

 _Mood_ Soobin langsung cerah kembali. Tak sengaja, dia bertemu pandang dengan Taehyun yang menghabiskan minumannya sendiri.

“Terima kasih ya, Taehyun- _ah_ ,” kata Soobin setelah menelan.

“Aku tahu Soobin- _hyung_ suka es krim kayak gini,” kata Taehyun, "sama kayak aku suka Soobin- _hyung._ Omong-omong, aku mesti balik ke kampus lagi nih. Nggak apa-apa ‘kan kalau Soobin- _hyung_ sendiri dulu?”

“Eh, nggak apa-apa kok,” ujar Soobin segera (berpura tidak dengar kalimat sebelumnya). “Ya ampun, bener juga, kamu harusnya kelas.”

Taehyun mulai merapikan barang bawaannya.

“Santai aja, Soobin- _h_ _yung._ Aku senang kok bisa makan siang bareng. Soobin- _hyung_ lagi nggak ada kelas ya sekarang?”

Soobin mengangguk, “Nanti sore baru ada kelas lagi.”

Itu adalah akhir pembicaraan mereka. Setelah itu, Taehyun pamit pergi. Dia tampak berat hati meninggalkan Soobin sendiri di _coffee shop_. Disempatkannya melirik ke meja Soobin terlebih dahulu sebelum setengah berlari ke gedung kampusnya. 

* * *

Kira-kira pukul tujuh malam, Soobin terpaksa pulang ke asrama. Padahal, dia masih punya tugas-tugas yang belum selesai (dan sekalipun selesai, pasti akan muncul tugas lain). Sayang sekali, _coffee shop 17_ tutup dan perpustakaan kampus terlalu ramai. Sama halnya kalau _nugas_ di _lobby_ kampus, yang ada malah _nggak_ fokus.

Sesampainya di asrama, Soobin langsung naik ke lantai kamarnya. Betapa gembira dia begitu melihat kalau _lobby_ di lantai itu kosong. Tidak ada senior-senior yang suka menguasai dapur di dekatnya untuk membuat mie instan. Keenam kursi yang mengelilingi satu meja besarnya tengah menganggur semua.

 _Habis dari WC, aku harus ke sini cepet-cepet,_ pikir Soobin.

Dalam lima belas menit, dia sudah siap untuk mengerjakan tugas di _lobby._ Sebotol soda (sisa belanjaan Yeonjun-Taehyun kemarin) dia bawa dari kamar untuk menemani. Tugas pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka _laptop_ adalah tugas _paper_ penulisan ilmiah. Itulah yang pertama Soobin kerjakan.

“Kok nge- _lag_ ya,” gumam Soobin ketika membuka tugas itu di _browser._

Semua _tab_ berisi jurnal ilmiah untuk referensinya tak bisa dibuka. Beberapa di antaranya memang sudah dia unduh, tetapi Soobin agak kesulitan menulis karena dia butuh _Google Translate_. Beberapa kali Soobin mencoba _reconnect_ ke _wi-fi_ asrama, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Mendesah berat, Soobin mengecek sisa kuota telepon selulernya. Alisnya langsung bertaut kesal. 

_Yah, segini sih kurang banget,_ dan bahunya turun tidak semangat. Dia jadi bingung. Kalaupun Soobin mau mengerjakan tugas lain, dia tetap butuh sambungan internet, setidaknya untuk mengumpulkan. Benar juga, tugas _paper_ itu _deadline_ -nya besok malam, tapi besok pagi, Soobin ada kuis alias ulangan di mata kuliah lain.

“Soobin- _ah?_ ”

Tepat sebelum Soobin memutuskan untuk tidur (siapa tahu tugasnya kelar besok), seseorang yang dia kenal baik sampai di _lobby._ Jaket _varsity_ yang biasa dipakai orang itu kini ditenteng di tangan kiri. Soobin tahu _jersey_ basket yang dikenakan orang itu; bertuliskan _YEONJUN_ besar-besar pada punggungnya.

Soobin tersenyum lemah menyapa, “Hei, _Hyung._ ”

Yeonjun menunjuk _laptop_ Soobin dengan dagunya. ”Wih, _wi-fi_ asrama udah bisa, ya? Kayaknya dari kemaren malem bermasalah melulu.”

Mendengar perkataan Yeonjun, rasanya seluruh energi Soobin habis tak bersisa. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menghabiskan setengah jam lebih untuk mencoba _reconnect_ ke _wi-fi_ yang hasilnya sia-sia. Tak ada satu tugas pun selesai, dia pun belum belajar untuk ulangan besok pagi.

“Aku nggak tau, aku mau balik ke kamar aja deh.”

Segera Yeonjun menghampiri Soobin, “Lho, jangan dong, Soobin- _ah!_ Tunggu situ ya, aku ganti baju dulu. Ayo kita nugas barengan!”

“Ini internetnya nggak bisa konek, nggak tau ah, capek.”

Yeonjun meminta izin Soobin untuk mengecek sambungan internetnya. Setelah Soobin menggeser _laptop_ agar lebih dekat dengan Yeonjun di sebelah, dia langsung fokus ke sana. Ibu jarinya cekatan di _trackpad_ , sementara sisa jarinya yang lain bergerak-gerak cepat pada _keyboard_.

“Aku coba ganti-ganti dikit ya,” kata Yeonjun tanpa melirik Soobin.

Malah Soobin yang sekarang mencuri pandang ke Yeonjun. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Yeonjun yang serius seperti sekarang. Pada saat bertanding basket pun dia masih bisa mencibir-memajukan bibir: kalau dia kecewa pada teman yang pelit dan tak mau mengoper ke dia.

“Soobin- _ah?_ ”

“Iya, Yeonjun- _hyung?_ ”

“Jangan ngeliatin aku melulu, nanti suka.”

Langsung Soobin melengos ke arah lain, lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mau tak mau, bibirnya tersenyum lebar lantaran menahan rasa malu. Yeonjun menggigit bibir bawah sambil berkedip-kedip ke layar.

“Maaf kalau Yeonjun- _hyung_ nggak suka diliatin.”

“Aduh, nggak ada hal yang aku nggak suka dari kamu, Soobin- _ah.”_

Kali ini, Yeonjun melirik ke Soobin, mengulas senyum terlebarnya. Satu jarinya mencoba menyentuh pipi Soobin, tetapi dia kalah cepat. Soobin memundurkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Yeonjun mencoba lagi, dan Soobin menghindar lagi.

Sekali Yeonjun berhasil mencubit pipi, dia masih tak puas. Apalagi, Soobin mulai enggan melawannya. Begitu terus sampai keduanya tertawa, dan berhenti karena Yeonjun berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Soobin. Matanya langsung tak berkedip menatap Soobin.

“Yeonjun- _hyung_ ,” kata Soobin sambil menghindari tatapan Yeonjun, “itu jadi _wi-fi_ -nya gimana, aku mau nugas…”

“Oh, iya juga, ya!” Yeonjun langsung melirik _laptop_ Soobin. “Internetnya masih nggak bisa, tapi tenang! Aku bisa pinjemin modemku buat Soobin- _ah._ Tunggu sini, nggak apa-apa kok, kita bisa nugas bareng.”

Agar Soobin tidak protes, Yeonjun meletakkan jaketnya di atas meja. Tas kuliah dia letakkan di kursi sebelah Soobin.

“Aku titip dulu,” dan Yeonjun beranjak sembari melambaikan tangan. ”Kamarku dekat kok, Soobin- _ah._ Jangan cepet-cepet kangen ya.”

Penantian Soobin itu merupakan salah satu penantian menyenangkan yang ada selama seharian. Apalagi ketika dia melihat salah satu jendela _browser,_ Yeonjun mengetik _I LOVE SOOBIN 3000._ Mana mungkin Soobin tidak _nyengir_ salah tingkah begitu melihat itu.

Yeonjun keluar kamar tidak lama kemudian, lalu langsung mengatur agar Soobin bisa memakai modemnya. Di sebelah Yeonjun, duduklah Soobin menunggu, berusaha tidak melirik-lirik.

"Nih, udah konek," kata Yeonjun sambil menunjukkan _laptop_ Soobin, "kalau ada _trouble_ lagi, kasih tau aku aja ya."

Soobin mengangguk pelan, berterima kasih setengah berbisik. Dia hendak mulai mengerjakan _paper_ , tetapi segala _paper_ referensi yang ada di _browser_ itu malah membuatnya ogah. Mungkin karena sebagian besar tampak tidak menarik lantaran menggunakan _font_ superkecil dan banyak halamannya, selain memakai Bahasa Inggris yang agak _ribet._

Kemudian, Soobin ingat sesuatu. Dia mengamati sebentar Yeonjun yang baru saja menyalakan _laptop_ di sebelahnya. Saat ini, Yeonjun sedang menunggu proses _booting_.

"Soobin- _ah_ lagi ngerjain tugas apa?" tiba-tiba Yeonjun bertanya kepadanya.

"Bikin _paper_ ," jawab Soobin langsung, "tapi ya… pake Bahasa Inggris."

Yeonjun langsung menengok ke Soobin, tampak semangat.

"Wah, seriusan?! Aku bantuin yuk, Soobin- _ah_! Berhubung aku Sastra Inggris, setiap hari di kampus aku harus ngomong pake Bahasa Inggris. Keliatan lebay banget sih, tapi beneran lho!"

"Boleh deh, Yeonjun- _hyung,_ " sahut Soobin langsung setuju, "aku tuh udah tau mau nulis apa, tapi aku selalu kesusahan nulisinnya…"

Tersenyum lebar, Yeonjun mendekatkan kursinya ke Soobin.

Pada waktu itu, jujur saja, Soobin merasa sangat terbantu. Yeonjun benar-benar mahir dan cepat paham walau konten _paper_ itu bukan sesuatu yang dia pelajari. Selama mengerjakan tugas, Yeonjun hampir tidak bercanda. Matanya fokus ke _paper_ yang hendak mereka kutip. Kadang, dia mengizinkan Soobin mengetik sendiri kalimat yang dia mau untuk dikoreksi setelahnya. Sesekali mereka bersentuhan tidak sengaja, tetapi Yeonjun seakan tidak sadar akan hal itu, tetap fokus.

 _Ternyata Hyung bisa serius juga,_ pikir Soobin.

"...nah. Daftar pustakanya mau aku yang ngetik juga, atau Soobin-ah?" tanya Yeonjun ketika _paper_ mereka selesai.

"Aku aja yang ngetik," ujar Soobin buru-buru, "dari tadi, jadi Yeonjun- _hyung_ yang ngerjain tugasku."

Ketika Soobin hendak menarik _laptop_ dari depan Yeonjun, mendadak senior itu menggenggam jemarinya.

"Soobin- _ah,_ " panggil Yeonjun lembut, "lain kali kalau mau pegangan tangan, nggak usah malu-malu."

"...nggak kok, Yeonjun- _hyung,_ " Soobin menggeleng canggung. "Tadi itu 'kan nggak sengaja."

"Sengaja juga nggak apa-apa, Soobin- _ah…"_

"Yeonjun- _hyung,_ sebentar ini mau ngapain? _Hyung_ …?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yeonjun menatapnya dalam-dalam, tidak berkedip. Pandangannya diarahkan ke bibir Soobin, lalu menelan ludah.

Selanjutnya, Yeonjun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Wajahnya semakin dekat ke Soobin. Kian berdebar, Soobin ikut menutup mata. Sedikit napas Yeonjun mengenai hidungnya. Saat itulah dia terlalu kaget buat mundur, malah menahan napas.

"Cie, nunggu dicium," bisik Yeonjun.

Rasa lemas langsung menyergap Soobin. Wajahnya memanas, merah bukan kepalang. Begitu membuka mata, Yeonjun tersenyum lebar, masih memegang tangannya.

Soobin menarik kedua tangan, melipatnya di atas meja. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di sana, tertunduk malu. Tawa Yeonjun terdengar seiring dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Soobin.

"Soobin- _ah,"_ panggilnya, "jangan marah dong sama aku, hehe…"

"Yeonjun- _hyung_ jangan gitu dong," gumam Soobin sambil mengusir lemah tangan Yeonjun. "Aku deg-degan beneran nih."

"Ih aku juga sama, habisnya Soobin- _ah_ manis banget. Apalagi kalau lagi ngambek gini, aku jadi pengen cium beneran."

"Jangan diomongin lagi, _Hyung._ "

Yeonjun akhirnya memeluk Soobin dengan gemas. Soobin masih enggan menatapnya. Bukannya semakin tenang, Soobin malah semakin canggung. Dia enggan mengangkat wajahnya dari tangan.

"Ya udah, iya, iya. Bikin dulu tuh daftar pustakanya," kata Yeonjun.

"Nanti dulu, masih deg-degan," sahut Soobin pelan.

"Habis daftar pustaka kelar, aku cium beneran ya."

"...nggak mau… _Hyung._ "

"Aduhhh kalau Soobin- _ah cute_ banget begini rasanya aku mau cepat-cepat halalin."

"...apa sih, Yeonjun- _hyung,"_ gumam Soobin sambil menahan tawa. Dia meninju lemah tangan Yeonjun yang masih memeluk.

Setelah tugas _paper_ selesai, Soobin akhirnya pamit ke kamar. Tidak tega rasanya meninggalkan Yeonjun yang masih mau bersama, tapi Soobin berpendapat kalau mereka sebaiknya jangan ditinggal berdua. Lagipula, mana bisa dia fokus belajar kalau di sebelahnya ada Yeonjun.

Sekarang, Yeonjun ada di depan pintu kamar, mengantar Soobin.

“Modemku beneran nggak mau kamu pinjem dulu?” katanya.

Soobin menggeleng, “Makasih, _Hyung_. Buat sekarang nggak dulu deh, nanti malah _Hyung_ nggak bisa nugas.”

Yeonjun menghela napas, diam. Dia mengangguk pelan beberapa kali kepada Soobin, mengulas senyum simpul.

“Baik banget sih, Soobin- _ah_ mikirin tugas-tugasku.”

“...bukan gitu, sih.”

“Jadi makin suka deh.”

Soobin tidak menjawab lagi. Melirik ke belakang pintu, dia berusaha memberikan isyarat kalau dia benar-benar mau tidur. Yeonjun masih tersenyum-senyum kepadanya, tak henti menatap.

Akhirnya, Yeonjun mengacak pelan rambut Soobin.

“Kalau butuh apa-apa lagi, main ke kamarku ya,” ujar Yeonjun senang, “pintuku selalu terbuka buat Soobin- _ah._ Sukses ya buat ulangan besok.”

“Terima kasih, Yeonjun- _hyung_.”

“Kalau kangen gapapa _chat_ aja langsung. Aku sih kangen sama Soobin- _ah_ setiap hari.”

“...”

Usai Yeonjun pergi, Soobin membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Jelas, lah. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dalam satu hari penuh, dua mahasiswa idola kampus cari-cari kesempatan mendekatinya. Taehyun yang mendengarkan curhatnya, lalu Yeonjun yang membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Keduanya pun sama-sama merayu, walau dengan cara masing-masing.

Di tengah memejamkan mata, seseorang mengirimkan pesan pendek kepada Soobin. Sengaja dia mendiamkannya terlebih dahulu, menunggu datang semangat untuk membuka. Datang lagi dua, tiga pesan baru, dan akhirnya Soobin pun mau mengecek ponselnya.

Ada _chat_ dari Beomgyu, Taehyun, dan Yeonjun. Isi semuanya sama-sama memanggil pula: _Hei Soobin_ dari Beomgyu, _Soobin-hyung_ dari Taehyun, dan _Soobin-ah_ dari Yeonjun.

Soobin membuka _chat_ Beomgyu terlebih dahulu.

_Hei Soobin. Gimana, udah bilang ‘iya’ sama Yeonjun-hyung?_

Menarik napas panjang, Soobin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur. _Kenapa sih aku buka chat-nya dia duluan,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Sengaja Soobin mendiamkan _chat_ itu. Dia mengamati _chat_ baru dari Yeonjun dan Taehyun yang masih belum dibuka. Pesan Taehyun masuk lebih dahulu, baru Yeonjun. Akan tetapi, Soobin merasa berat untuk membuka salah satunya terlebih dahulu; dia merasa tidak adil. Apalagi karena dia tahu, keduanya sama-sama berusaha dengan baik.

“...hah, ini kenapa mereka berdua pada ngajakin nge- _date..._ ”

Entah kenapa, Soobin jadi terbayang bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka berdua terus mendekatinya seperti hari ini pada hari-hari ke depan.

* * *

Nyatanya, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat buat Soobin. Ada terlalu banyak tugas untuk diselesaikan (dan ulangan mendadak untuk ditangisi). Susah rasanya dia berusaha tidur pukul sembilan malam seperti biasa, apalagi karena setiap hari ada _deadline_ tugas berbeda-beda.

Masuk hari Jumat, akhirnya Soobin tidak tahan lagi. Dia muak dengan semua tugas kampus, tetapi dia malas cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama. Entahlah, dia belum mau tidur. Dia butuh suasana baru. 

Dari sanalah Soobin mendapatkan ide untuk berangkat ke _mall_ terdekat dengan kampus. Dia mendadak rindu dengan sebuah toko yang menjual es krim kesukaannya.

Pukul lima sore, Soobin tiba di _mall_ itu. Agak kecewa rasanya dia ketika mendapati ada banyak mahasiswa kampusnya yang juga berjalan-jalan di sana. _Ternyata bukan aku doang yang capek kuliah,_ batin Soobin. Dia tidak buru-buru menaiki eskalator ke lantai tujuannya. Dia biarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri melalui pertokoan pelan-pelan.

Saat melewati sebuah tempat hiburan arkade (sebut saja Timezone), Soobin mendengar percakapan yang sangat familier suaranya.

“Apaan sih, ini nggak mungkin!! Masa aku kalah sama Taehyun- _ah_?!”

“Haha, gimana sih Yeonjun- _hyung_. Katanya dulu jadi _trainee_ BigHit selama lima tahun, masa kalah berkali-kali main DDR sama aku.”

DDR, setahu Soobin, adalah mesin permainan _dance_. Mesin tersebut memiliki pijakan yang bisa mati-menyala. Aturan permainannya mudah, pemain cukup menginjak pijakan yang menyala sesuai musik.

“Heh, nggak usah bawa-bawa BigHit dong! Aku ‘kan udah keluar! Nggak mau tau, pokoknya kita harus main lagi!”

“Kalau aku menang lagi, Yeonjun- _hyung_ pijitin aku ya.”

Soobin tertawa dalam hati. _Hebat banget bisa ketemuan bareng di sini,_ batin Soobin, _pasti gara-gara author-nya mau bikin aku semakin bingung sebaiknya pilih siapa._ Dia mengamati kedua sosok itu dari jauh.

Ternyata, Yeonjun sedang berkacak pinggang, menghadap ke arahnya.

“Eh, Taehyun _-ah_ ! Itu ada Soobin- _ah,_ liat deh! Soobin- _ah_!! Sini dong!”

Mendengar panggilan Yeonjun tadi, Soobin terlalu terkejut untuk merespon cepat. Dia hendak melambaikan tangan dan pergi, tetapi Taehyun sudah keburu menjemputnya. Yeonjun terlihat senang di mesin DDR, menunggu Taehyun datang bersama Soobin.

Taehyun memeluk lengannya, bergumam pelan.

“Soobin- _hyung,_ main sama kami yuk.”

“Tapi, Taehyun- _ah_ …”

Yeonjun menyambut Soobin dengan tangan terbuka, “Soobin- _ah_ ! Sini! Ayo main DDR sama aku. Bosen nih, main sama Taehyun- _ah_ melulu.”

“Maksudnya, Yeonjun- _hyung_ bosen kalah sama aku, ‘kan.”

“Bacot ah! Aku ‘kan udah lama nggak nge- _dance_ lagi. Gimana kalau kita, hmm, main basket aja sekarang? Soobin- _ah_ mau ‘kan?”

“Dih, curang, tau kalah melulu malah ganti _game._ ”

“Berisik, Taehyun- _ah_ ! Habis kayaknya Soobin- _ah_ terlalu capek buat main DDR, iya ‘kan? Nah, kita ke sana aja.”

Berhubung keduanya sama-sama penuh semangat, Soobin tidak tega untuk menolak. Apalagi, kini kedua tangannya sudah tak bebas lagi. Sebelah kanan ada Taehyun menggandeng, dan di kiri ada Yeonjun.

Mereka bertiga melangkah ke mesin permainan basket.

Karena Yeonjun serius menantang Taehyun bermain, jadilah mereka berdua yang menggesek kartu poin ke mesin _game_ terlebih dahulu. Kartu itu punya Taehyun dan akhirnya dia titipkan dengan senang hati kepada Soobin. Ada banyak mesin _game_ basket, tetapi Soobin lebih memilih untuk menonton mereka berdua.

Babak pertama sudah dimulai, masing-masing punya waktu satu menit untuk memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak-banyaknya. Dari awal babak itu dimulai, Soobin sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang. Sementara Taehyun beberapa kali gagal, semua tembakan Yeonjun selalu masuk ke ring. Padahal, dia masih sempat menertawakan skor Taehyun.

“Ayo dong Taehyun- _ah,_ ” kata Yeonjun, “nggak usah grogi gitu mainnya, mentang-mentang ada Soobin- _ah_ nontonin kita.”

“Aku masih pemanasan, ini,” kilah Taehyun.

“Sepuluh detik lagi tuh! Eh, tujuh, enam, lima, empat…”

Mesin itu membunyikan suara bel keras setelah waktu habis. Pemenangnya adalah Yeonjun, sesuai perkiraan Soobin. _Ya iyalah,_ skor Yeonjun sama dengan dua kali skor Taehyun.

Begitu melihat kalau dia menang, Yeonjun berselebrasi. Dia melakukan gerakan _dance_ memutar sambil meledek Taehyun, lalu langsung memeluk Soobin dan bersandar di lengannya.

“Karena aku menang,” katanya ke Taehyun, “Soobin- _ah_ jadi buat aku.”

“Itu nggak ada di perjanjian, Yeonjun- _hyung_ ,” ujar Taehyun sambil menarik Yeonjun agar pergi, “lagian tadi baru satu babak. Sebelumnya, kita main DDR-nya tiga kali, lho.”

Yeonjun memutar matanya dengan malas, “Ya ampun. Oke, oke! Ayo kita main lagi. Aku pun mau balas dendam atas kekalahan yang tadi.”

Setelah permainan basket itu selesai tiga kali, ternyata kompetisi di antara mereka berdua belum selesai juga. Taehyun yang tidak terima dengan kekalahan telaknya mengajak bermain _shooter game_. Sementara Yeonjun yang telah menang basket tiga kali pun masih belum puas _membalas dendam_. Dia setuju dengan ajakan Taehyun, dan meminta tanding _dance_ lagi di mesin berbeda. 

Selama mereka bermain itu, tugas Soobin cuma menjaga kartu Taehyun dan barang-barang mereka berdua. Awalnya sih, dia merasa senang sekaligus geli dengan kelakuan mereka. Akan tetapi lama-lama, Soobin mulai bosan. Dari ronde terakhir permainan basket, Soobin sudah mulai melirik-lirik mesin permainan lain.

Begitulah kalau pergi ke tempat _arcade,_ bukan. Cuma iseng menonton teman bermain, lama-lama jadi ingin main juga. Apalagi, Taehyun sudah mengizinkan dia memakai kartu itu sesuka hati.

Pada akhirnya, Soobin mohon izin meninggalkan mereka berdua di mesin _shooter game_. Baik Taehyun maupun Yeonjun terlalu asyik menembaki _zombie_ di layar mesin _game,_ jadi mereka berdua setuju.

Soobin melihat-lihat mesin permainan yang ada di sana, dan secara tidak sengaja, menemukan mesin _dance_ yang menarik.

“...hah, ini yang pake sensor gerak tubuh ya?”

Namanya _Danzbase,_ tetapi Soobin belum melihat Yeonjun dan Taehyun mencoba sebelumnya. Selama ini, dia pun hanya pernah sekilas menonton orang-orang bermain, sementara Soobin sendiri terlalu malas untuk mencobanya.

 _Boleh deh coba,_ batin Soobin sambil menggesekkan kartu ke mesin, _mumpung kartunya punya Taehyun-ah._

Ada rasa gugup sedikit, tetapi Soobin berusaha percaya diri.

Setelah memilih salah satu lagu BTS kesukaannya, Soobin pun mulai bergerak. Cara bermainnya mudah ternyata, hanya sepertinya, Soobin salah memilih level. Sudah beberapa kali dia telat bergerak, tertinggal oleh _guide_ yang ada di layar mesin. Skor akhir percobaan pertamanya pun tidak terlalu tinggi.

Namun, Soobin merasa senang sudah mencoba. Betapa gembira hatinya begitu tahu kalau sekali gesek kartu, dia mendapat dua kali kesempatan bermain. Untuk ronde kedua, dia mencoba fitur _random song_ , dan mesin pun memilihkan sebuah lagu dengan acak untuknya.

“Ih, ini lagu Jepang,” gumam Soobin begitu melihat lagu pilihan mesin, “kok kedengerannya… _gwiyeowo..._ lagu cewek banget ini.. _.”_

Sebelum Soobin sempat memilih lagu lain, waktu pemilihan lagu habis. Dia nyaris tertawa, mau membatalkan tapi tidak bisa. Dengan pasrah, Soobin kembali ke area untuk bermain, siap-siap mulai.

Begitu melihat pose pertama yang harus dia tiru di layar, Soobin langsung lemas. Kedua tangannya mesti meniru cakar kucing, pose berdiri dan kepalanya pun persis seperti _gesture_ ala-ala _aegyo._ Mendesah pelan, Soobin akhirnya tetap mengikuti sambil membatin, _semoga nggak ada yang liatin aku._

Hampir semua gerakan yang ada di lagu seperti itu, ternyata. Imut semuanya (kalau perempuan yang menari, menurut Soobin). Pura-pura menangis, meniru kucing, membuat tanda hati dengan jari, dan masih banyak lagi. Soobin benar-benar berharap lagu itu cepat selesai, walau sebetulnya, dia sendiri cukup menikmati melodinya. Beberapa kali dia tidak sengaja bersenandung mengikuti si penyanyi _moe_ : mengucap _nyan, nyan_ , _nyan_ dengan suara sangat pelan, lalu tertawa sendiri.

Lagu itu selesai juga akhirnya, dan sebagai penutup, Soobin kembali berpose _aegyo –_ agak menyerupai kucing, menurutnya.

Ketika mesin menampilkan skor Soobin, terdengar riuh-rendah tepuk tengan dari belakangnya. Suara tepuk tangan itu begitu mengagetkan Soobin, apalagi diikuti komentar-komentar ini.

“SOOBIN- _AH_ YA AMPUN _GWIYEOWO_ BANGET!!!”

“Soobin- _hyung_ ternyata punya talenta tersembunyi. Aku kagum.”

Ah, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yeonjun dan Taehyun. Keduanya sama-sama menghampiri Soobin, lalu merangkulnya dari kiri dan kanan. Khusus Yeonjun, dia mencubit-cubit pipi Soobin juga, sementara Taehyun menyeka keringat Soobin di wajah dengan tisu.

Soobin terlalu kaget buat merespon.

“Kukira tadi Soobin- _ah_ marah karena disuruh jagain tas,” kata Yeonjun manja, “ternyata lagi nge- _aegyo._ Lagunya cocok banget ihhh buat Soobin- _ah._ Lagi dong, Soobin- _ah!_ Ayo kita _aegyo_ bareng hehehe!!!”

“Soobin- _hyung_ capek nggak habis main?” tanya Taehyun perhatian. “Mau kubeliin minum? Mau duduk dulu? Atau mau kugendong kalau pegel?”

“A ‒aku nggak marah dan aku bawa… minum… sendiri kok...”

Yeonjun tersenyum lebar, “Oke, kalau gitu kita cari tempat duduk dulu! Aku mau bawain tasnya Soobin- _ah,_ ya!!”

“Yeonjun- _hyung_ nggak usah repot-repot, biar aku yang bawain tas Soobin- _hyung,”_ ujar Taehyun buru-buru.

Keduanya meninggalkan Soobin sejenak, berebut membawakan tas Soobin di samping mesin _Danzbase_. Soobin masih belum bisa pura-pura tidak merasa malu. Dia terus bertanya-tanya sejak kapan mereka berdua menontonnya…

Pada saat itu, datanglah sekelompok anak laki-laki, mendekati Soobin yang kebetulan sendiri. Mereka sepertinya tergabung dalam sebuah geng alias kelompok, berhubung mereka pakai jaket hitam semua.

“Woi, Mas,” kata seorang anak agak kasar, “udah kelar belom sih?”

Soobin terdiam sejenak, dia melirik ke Yeonjun dan Taehyun. Sepertinya ada barang Yeonjun yang jatuh, mereka berdua tengah berdebat di mana barang itu sekarang.

“Saya sih udah,” sahut Soobin sabar sambil mengedikkan kepala ke Yeonjun dan Taehyun, “tapi nggak tau kalau mereka mau main dulu…”

“Jangan dikuasain gitu dong mesinnya Mas,” protes anak lain.

“Emang _Temjon-_ nya punya nenek lu?” dan anak lain menyahut lagi.

 _Tapi aku baru main dua kali_ , batin Soobin sambil menahan napas. Sok benar anak-anak itu bagi Soobin, padahal masih pakai seragam SMA. Dia tak buru-buru menjawab, menunggu Yeonjun dan Taehyun selesai.

Sebelum Soobin menjawab, Yeonjun sudah lebih dahulu menghampiri anak itu. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Soobin berlindung di belakangnya. Barulah Yeonjun menaikkan dagu untuk menunjuk anak itu.

“Woi **Dek** ,” ujar Yeonjun, “jangan gangguin pacar saya ya.”

“Tau nih,” dan Taehyun ikut berdiri melindungi Soobin, “pacar saya belum selesai main. Sabar dikit ya, **Dek.** ”

Soobin mencoba memisahkan, tetapi Yeonjun mengeretekkan jari.

“Berani banget ngomong gitu ke pacar saya. Belum pernah ditabok bolak-balik pake sendal jepit, ya?” tantang Yeonjun, disusul Taehyun.

“Belum pernah dibikin miskin dan menderita sampe tujuh turunan, ya?”

“Taehyun- _ah,_ Yeonjun- _hyung,_ ” panggil Soobin buru-buru, sambil menarik tangan mereka berdua. “Udahlah! Aku nggak mau main lagi kok, biarin aja mereka main.”

“Tapi, Soobin- _hyung…_ ”

“...mereka kurang ajar sama Soobin- _ah…_ ”

Soobin melirik semua orang di hadapannya mulai dari anak-anak yang mau bermain tadi (dan kini ketakutan), lalu Taehyun, dan Yeonjun.

“Um,” dia berpikir sejenak, “Soobin... mau es krim. Yeonjun- _hyung_ dan Taehyun- _ah_ mau ‘kan nemenin Soobin makan es krim...?”

Ekspresi Taehyun yang tadinya kesal langsung datar, sama halnya dengan Yeonjun. Keduanya saling lirik sebentar, menelan ludah.

(Anak-anak yang tadi mengganggu Soobin terlupakan seketika.)

“oH??!?! YA?!!!?11!!!1! MAU LAH???? YEAHHHH ANJINGGGG DIAJAK MAKAN ES KRIM!1!1111!1! SAMA!!!11! SOOBIN!!1! ~~AAAAAACROT~~.”

“Soobin- _hyung_ ! Aku akan beli semua es krim yang Soobin- _hyung_ mau! Aku siap beliin Soobin- _hyung_ toko es krimnya juga kalau boleh!!”

“Nggak usah segitunya juga‒ “

“Taehyun- _ah,_ silakan kamu bawa tasnya Soobin- _ah!_ Biar aku gendong Soobin- _ah_ sampai ke pelamin -eh- ke meja kita nanti.”

“Yeonjun- _hyung,_ sebagai adik tingkatmu di kampus, tentu saja aku nggak bisa membiarkan Yeonjun- _hyung_ memikul beban yang lebih berat. Aku rela Yeonjun- _hyung_ yang bawain tas Soobin- _hyung._ “

“Udahlah kalian,” ucap Soobin agak malu. ”Biar aku bawa sendiri tasku… jangan berisik yuk, kita pergi sekarang.”

Kunjungan ke gerai _dessert_ favorit Soobin menjadi penutup hari Jumat yang meriah itu. Begitu sampai di sana, Yeonjun langsung menggandeng Soobin ke meja kosong. Taehyun sendiri berangkat ke konter untuk memesan. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Yeonjun berdua, akhirnya Taehyun datang membawakan dua es krim.

“Silakan, Soobin- _hyung_ ,” kata Taehyun sopan.

“Aku nggak dibeliin, nih?” protes Yeonjun sambil memajukan bibir.

“Aku nggak tau rasa es krim favorit Yeonjun- _hyung_ , takut salah pesan.”

“...bilang aja kamu cuma mau beliin Soobin- _ah!_ Nggak apa-apa kok aku ikhlas,” ledek Yeonjun, bibirnya semakin maju mencibir.

Soobin menahan tawa. Dia ingin memakan esnya sendiri, tetapi merasa tidak enak dengan Yeonjun. Sementara di sampingnya, Taehyun asyik memotret es krimnya sendiri (dan Soobin).

Akhirnya, Soobin menyodorkan es krimnya ke Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun- _hyung,_ ” panggil Soobin pelan, “ini, kita makan bareng aja.”

“Hah?” Yeonjun melotot kaget, “Seriusan? Tapi ini ‘kan punya kamu.”

“Nggak apa-apa, Yeonjun- _hyung._ Aaaa…”

Taehyun menarik pelan Soobin, menghindarkan dia dari Yeonjun.

“Iya deh, Yeonjun- _hyung._ Ikut aku ke konter. Aku beliin es krim juga.”

“Lhoo kok gitu sih? Nggak usah, ini Soobin- _ah_ mau berbagi sama aku! Hei, Taehyun- _ah_!! Jangan tarik aku, udah dong, hei!”

Soobin tertawa kecil melihat Yeonjun terpaksa bangkit dari kursi, beranjak mengikuti Taehyun ke konter pemesanan.

Mereka pun akhirnya melahap es krim masing-masing bersama.

Setelah es krim mereka semua habis, kencan dadakan bertiga itu pun akhirnya selesai juga. Sayang sekali, mereka harus berpisah karena Taehyun tidak tinggal di asrama. Sebelum meninggalkan Soobin dengan Yeonjun, berkali-kali Taehyun mengingatkan Yeonjun untuk memastikan Soobin memakai helm dengan aman saat menumpang motornya ke asrama. Dia juga melarang Yeonjun menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pada pukul delapan malam, akhirnya Soobin tiba di kamar tidurnya. Yeonjun yang mengantar sampai di depan pintu telah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Walau terasa lelah dan tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya, Soobin tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar sambil berbaring di tempat tidur.

Tangan Soobin masih membawa boneka kelinci putih yang menjadi hadiah dari Yeonjun dan Taehyun. Boneka itu tidak muat masuk ke tasnya, jadi dia bawa begitu saja sepanjang jalan. Sembari mengamati dan membolak-balik boneka itu, Soobin berdebar sedikit.

Dia teringat dengan ekspresi mereka berdua saat memberikan boneka itu. Mereka bilang, mereka berdua bekerja sama mengambilnya di mesin capit boneka dengan agak susah payah ketika Soobin asyik dengan _Danzbase_. Yeonjun yang menggerakkan capit, sementara Taehyun yang mengarahkan, kadang keduanya berganti peran.

Satu hal lagi yang Soobin ingat; yaitu ucapan mereka berdua ketika ada anak-anak menghampirinya (dan marah) di _Danzbase_.

Pipi Soobin langsung memanas, merah di wajahnya sampai ke telinga. Debar di dadanya semakin cepat. Mendesah berat, boneka itu dia peluk erat, dan dia berguling lemah menghadap tembok sembari menunduk.

_Kenapa aku nggak protes pas mereka ngaku jadi pacarku, ya…_

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yeonjun- _hyung_?”

“Taehyun- _ah_?”

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Baru saja mereka berdua melewati antrean masuk ke sebuah taman hiburan, sendiri-sendiri tentunya. Secara tidak sengaja, mereka bertemu di kolam air mancur setelah pintu masuk antrean pengunjung.

“Kayaknya kamu nyasar, Taehyun- _ah_ ,” canda Yeonjun setelah melihat kemeja yang dipakai Taehyun, “ini tuh _amusement park_ , bukan seminar motivasi lulus ujian nasional. Rapi banget sih kamu kayak siswa.”

“Ini kemeja santai asli _Burberry_ ,” sahut Taehyun, “susah sih, beda kasta, beda selera. Denger-denger, Yeonjun- _hyung_ belanja kaos polos di _Uniqlo_ aja nawar minta kasih murah.”

“Heh, di _Uniqlo_ mana bisa nawar?!”

“Nah, itu dia masalahnya.”

Yeonjun menatap Taehyun agak kesal, yang malah cuek mengutak-atik ponselnya. Barulah dia ingat apa yang harusnya dia tanyakan.

“Omong-omong, Taehyun- _ah_ kok ada di sini?”

“Ada deh, rahasia.”

“Wah, parah sih! Aku ‘kan nanya doang. Nih ya aku kasih tau biar adil. Aku ke sini soalnya diajak nge- _date_ sama Soobin- _ah._ ”

“Hah, gimana, gimana?” alis Taehyun langsung bertaut. “Nggak salah, nih? Justru aku yang ke sini buat nge- _date_ sama Soobin- _hyung_.”

“Dih, ngaku-ngaku! Bentar nih kutunjukin _screenshot chat_ aku!”

“Dih, aku jujur kok! Nih aku tunjukin juga _screenshot-_ nya!

Keduanya saling bertukar _screenshot chat_ masing-masing dengan Soobin, lalu (untuk kesekian kalinya) sama-sama terkejut.

“Lho, ternyata kamu jujur,” komentar Yeonjun memicingkan mata.

“Soobin- _hyung_ nge- _chat_ kita berdua di waktu bersamaan,” kata Taehyun bingung, “bahasanya sama persis lagi, kayak _template_.”

“Mungkin dia nge- _chat_ aku dulu, terus di- _copas_ ke kamu, Taehyun- _ah._ ”

“Ada kemungkinan juga terjadi sebaliknya, Yeonjun- _hyung_.”

Di saat keduanya tengah berpikir akan wahana yang hendak dinaiki, datanglah Choi Soobin. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, tampak merasa tak enak hati karena datang terlambat. Begitu sampai, dia langsung membungkuk sedikit kepada Yeonjun dan Taehyun.

“Maaf banget ya, aku ketiduran sebentar,” kata Soobin.

“Soobin- _hyung_ ,” segera Taehyun mengedikkan kepala ke Yeonjun, “kok nggak bilang kalau Yeonjun- _hyung_ juga ikutan?”

“Hei, hei hei,” dan Yeonjun pun menghampiri mereka berdua, “aku juga mau minta penjelasan sama Soobin- _ah_. Katanya, Soobin- _ah_ mau ngasih jawaban buat aku hari ini ‘kan?”

Soobin mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tenang dengan kedua tangan.

“Iya, iya... tenang dulu. Aku... aku mau bicara sebentar sama kalian. Jadi begini, aku memang ngajak kalian berdua buat dateng, tapi aku nggak ngasih tau ke kalian… maaf ya.”

“Nggak apa-apa,” sahut Yeonjun dan Taehyun berbarengan.

“Jadi aku bakal…” Soobin menarik napas, “...aku bakal milih. Aku izin… pegang tangan, boleh ya? Oke?”

Yeonjun mengangguk keras, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia tidak mau membayangkan siapa yang akan Soobin pilih. Taehyun yang melihatnya melakukan itu pun akhirnya mengikuti, berpikir kalau ini _fair._ Dia pun tidak berani menduga apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Taehyun merasakan genggaman Soobin pada pergelangan tangan. Senyum Soobin adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat setelah membuka mata.

“Siapa sih yang nyuruh kalian nutup mata,” dan Soobin terkikik geli.

“Soobin- _hyung_ ,” ujar Taehyun tidak percaya, dan dia melirik jemari Soobin yang masih memegangnya. “Soobin- _hyung,_ aku‒”

“CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!”

Belum selesai Taehyun berkata, Yeonjun sudah menjerit semangat di sebelahnya. Dia memeluk Soobin erat-erat, mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang. Wajahnya memerah bahagia.

“SOOBIN- _AH!!!_ Ah, aduh, Soobin- _ah,_ ” dan dia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Soobin, “aku seneng banget, makasih ‒ehem‒ aku kaget? ‒AAAAAA ‒gila ini beneran nggak sih?! SOOBIN- _AH_ MAU SAMA AKu!? Soobin‒ “

“Tenang dong, Yeonjun- _hyung_ ‒ “

“Aku mau nangis dulu‒ “

“Sebentar, hei hei jangan _cratcretcrot_ lagi,” kata Taehyun sambil menunjukkan tangannya sendiri ke Yeonjun, “lihat nih, Yeonjun- _hyung._ Soobin- _hyung_ juga memilih aku.”

Yeonjun terkesiap. Dia melepas peluk sejenak, mengamati tangan Taehyun dan Soobin sendiri. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika Soobin mengangguk setuju, masih tersenyum sumringah.

“...Soobin- _ah_ ?” tanya Yeonjun dramatis. ”Jadi, Soobin- _ah_ nggak milih aku? Terus aku _kudu piye_?”

“Hahaha, nggak gitu ah, Yeonjun- _hyung_ ! Aku juga tadi ‘kan pegang tangan Yeonjun- _hyung_ , jangan sedih gitu.”

“Lah, Soobin- _hyung_ ini jadi sebenarnya milih aku atau Yeonjun- _hyung_ ?” tanya Taehyun terheran-heran. “Apa jangan-jangan… Soobin- _hyung…_ nolak kita berdua?”

Soobin menggeleng keras. Dia melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan mereka berdua agar bisa merangkul keduanya. Yeonjun di kiri, Taehyun di kanan, Soobin sendiri di tengah.

“Nggak,” kata Soobin, “aku nggak mungkin bisa nolak kalian berdua.”

“Terus?” Yeonjun bertanya, setengah merajuk.

Kali ini, Soobin mengacak rambut mereka berdua dengan gemas.

“Aku memang milih kalian berdua kok, Yeonjun- _hyung_ dan Taehyun- _ah._ Aku senang banget, pacarku ada dua dan semuanya orang yang baik, sampai-sampai aku bingung buat milih. Aku sayang kalian berdua.”


End file.
